Passion
by SierraSlidehiney
Summary: This is my version of Passion the third book in the Fallen series by Lauren Kate. I really love these books and can not wait for Passion to come out so I thought I'd write a fanfic to tide me over. Hope you enjoy and please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my 2nd Fanfic and this time I am writing my version of the next installment in the Fallen series by Lauren Kate. **

**I just started reading the series and absolutely love it, I can not wait for Passion to come out in June. **

**I hope you like it, please review :)**

It wasn't until after Luce had landed in some unknown time and place that she started to feel weary. The minute her feet touched down and she took in her surroundings doubts began to overwhelm her. _I have no idea what the hell I'm doing_ being the most prominent.

Another scan of the scene in front of her quickly wiped away any regrets she had about stepping into that Announcer. Before her stood herself, or, her former self, she wasn't really clear on the technicalities of this whole reincarnation thing. This former Luce wore a drop waisted cream dress which contrasted with her black hair neatly arranged in pin curls. She looked as though she'd stepped right out of the pages of The Great Gatsby but Luce knew better. Not wanting alarm the girl Luce hid behind a nearby group of trees that lined the driveway past Luce was walking down.

When her former self had walked a significant distance down the street Luce followed, unsure whether or not she could be seen, her modern day clothes and somewhat dishevelled appearance would be sure to attract unwanted attention. Careful not to lose her past self Luce took in her surroundings properly for the first time. The houses lining the street were all magnificent, huge, and breathtaking. Luce could smell a hint of salt on the air which she took to mean that they were near the sea.

Luce, looking around herself in awe at the fantastic homes and well manicured lawns that surrounded her, crashed into something hard causing her to come to a stop and almost knocking her backwards. Past Luce stood in front of her, her eyes firmly narrowed at a boy in the distance who was heading towards them on a very old fashioned bicycle. It was past Luce that she had bumped into Luce realised, and her former self hadn't seemed to feel a thing. Could this mean she was invisible to the subjects of this memory? Luce stepped up once more and tapped her former self on the shoulder, nothing happened. She cleared her throat and tried again.

'Excuse me?' Luce asked in her most gentle polite tone. No response. In some ways her invisibility was a relief. She didn't want to frighten anyone and she knew that once the awful and inevitable fire started she wouldn't be able to stop herself from trying to stop Daniel.

Because that was the boy who was riding towards the two Luce's, it was obvious now. His hair was shorter and neater than she had ever seen it. Like past Luce he was dressed all in cream, long pants, sweater and collared shirt peeking out. Luce watched her past self, eyes fixed on the golden haired boy who so far had not even shot a glance in their direction. The boy sped past only averting his gaze from the road in front to glare at 1930's Luce. The girls face fell as she stared down in confusion. Luce recognised her frustration and wanted to rush forward and comfort herself, to tell her that Daniel did love her, he was just trying to protect her, to let her live.

Past Luce carried on walking; head still bowed, towards what Luce recognised as a bundle of shops, perhaps the town centre. Her past self did not look back but Luce couldn't help herself from casting a glance at the retreating Daniel, her heart still ached for him even though she resented his hiding the truth from her. What she saw made her heart ache even more so, Daniel wasn't riding away as Luce's past self thought he was. He was standing by the side of his bike watching his Luce, the Luce of this time; walk away with such profound sadness in his eyes.

Before Luce had the chance to once again follow this 1930's Luce an Announcer appeared from the trees that lined the street. Similar to the one before Luce felt it beckoning to her, as though it knew all the secrets that were being hidden from her, the secrets of her life. It opened up and without hesitation she stepped in, on to the next part of her journey, the next part of herself.

...

Daniel stepped through the Announcer into a scene he knew well. In the distance he could see a second Announcer closing, no doubt taking Luce to her next location, or time period. Before summoning another Announcer to follow her, the love of his existence, Daniel surveyed the scene before him. He saw himself leaning against an old fashioned bicycle staring with sadness at the retreating figure of his Lucinda. This had been one of the first times he had tried not just ignoring Luce but being openly hostile towards her in the hope that she would simply not care about him, not fall in love with him as she had so many times before. But this time had ended as they all did, with her demise and his guilt and heartache.

But the cycle was broken now; he didn't have the luxury of another chance. He had to find Luce and take her back to safety. He summoned another announcer and set off once again on his quest to rescue his one true love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to post the second chapter but my laptop is broken and this is the first real chance that I've had to sit down and really write. **

**I hope you like, reviews as always are welcome and so are suggestions on where the story should go next. It would be much appreciated.**

Luce didn't think she would ever get used to seeing past versions of herself, yet here she was again, face to face with a girl who looked just like her, was her.

This past Luce was dressed to the nines in what could only be a late 19th century gown. Her long black hair was escaping from the elaborate up do that sat atop her head and blended in with the lace covering the bodice of her dress. Her cheeks were flushed against the almost bright white of the rest of her skin and her eyes were glowing and wide.

Luce stared at her past self in awe; she didn't think she'd ever seen herself looking so beautiful. They were stood in the middle of a street lined with those old fashioned street lamps that she always associated with Mary Poppins for some reason. Snow covered the footpaths on either side of them and only then did Luce start to feel the cold. Cursing to herself for her lack of fore planning in the jumper area Luce scanned the area and soon caught sight of what had got past Luce so excited.

Daniel stood maybe twenty feet away, his cheeks as pink and his eyes as bright as Luce's. You could practically feel the love radiating off of them. As Luce stared at the couple staring at each other she felt a light tapping on her shoulder. Startled she spun around and jumped back, after believing she was invisible she'd let her guard down and was now thoroughly startled. Not only because she'd believed no one could see or hear her, but because of who it was that was tapping on her shoulder.

'You probably don't want to stay around for this' that oh so familiar face looked down at her smiling slightly.

'What are you doing here Cam?'

'Oh Luce, don't be like that. Daniel's looking for you too, I just happen to have found you first.' Cam was as gorgeous as ever but that ever present creepiness still made Luce's skin crawl slightly. 'And if Daniel catches you here he'll beat the crap out of you so I suggest you leave now.' Cam only snickered at her suggestion. He took a lock of her hair between his forefinger and thumb before she shook him off and he seemed to speak only to him as he stared at past Luce 'I always preferred your hair short honestly' he turned once more to Luce and smirked again. 'You know, you must be a masochist if you want to stay and watch what happens next.'

Luce shivered as she turned her attention back to herself and Daniel who were now standing, almost touching but not quite she seemed to be teasing him and the smile in Daniels eyes showed pure joy which quickly turned to fear as past Luce stood on her tiptoes and leant towards him.

A single tear fell onto his cheek as her lips finally met his, he knew he couldn't stop her death but the pain so evident on his face caused Luce actual physical pain. The flames started slowly at first and past Luce didn't seem to notice, she just kissed Daniel more fervently, as if spurred on by the heat that was swallowing her alive.

The flames grew even higher until the couple were completely obscured from Luce's view. Her past self cried out finally and Luce broke free from the hold she didn't even realise fear had over her. She got about three feet before Cam restrained her, the ever present dark humour in his voice as he whispered in her ear. 'You can't do anything for her Luce.'

Luce bent her head forward so as to hide her now rapidly falling tears from Cam, as she finally looked up she saw that the flames had disappeared, only a few scorch marks and the lingering smell of smoke hung in the air to give away the horrific of what had just happened.

Daniel was crouched and sobbing on the ground, making no attempt to hide his grief. Luce tried to reach out and comfort him even though she knew he couldn't hear or feel her. Daniel stood to walk away, grief etched so plainly on his face that she could barely contain her own sadness.

She summoned another announcer before breaking free of Cam. She didn't want him to come with her but knew there was no way she'd be able to stop him from following. Silently wishing that Daniel had been the one to find her, not Cam, she waited for the announcer to manipulate itself into the doorway that would lead her to another of her past lives.

'You're late lover boy' Cam spoke snidely as always as Daniel stepped through his own announcer. Daniel's face fell as he took in his surroundings, if the scorch marks on the floor and his own retreating figure were anything to go by then Luce had definitely just seen herself die. And apparently Cam had been the one to comfort her. Grimacing at the thought Daniel summoned another announcer and stepped in, hoping this time he'd be fast enough. He only just heard what Cam shouted after him. 'You think she wants to see you after _that_?' Daniel flinched, because that was just what he was afraid of.

**Hope to hear from you soon. Thanks for reading **


End file.
